Mario and Luigi: Dawn of the Tibernotan Shadows
by Grayman964
Summary: After Mario and Luigi's most recent adventure in the Sprixie Kingdom, the Mushroom Kingdom is at a time of peace. But little do they know a new force threatens to destroy everything they know and love has emerged. When faced with a foe that is deemed un-killable the Brothers must be pushed to the edge to face the most evil and sinister force in the world. The Tibernotan Shadows
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series takes place after the recently released Super Mario 3D World. It also uses the continuity of the games released meaning that the order of events in this story correlate with the release of the games meaning, Donkey Kong is first, Mario Bros. is second, Super Mario Bros. is third and so on and so forth which also means Super Mario 3D World is the most recent in this timeline. Now with the story! Also, if you ever see a (#) that means there is an explanation at the bottom.**

Dear Ma

Hey Ma it's me, Luigi. Today me, Mario, Toad, and even the princess just came back from an amazing adventure! It started with me and Mario fixing this pipe we have never seen before because, unlike most pipes which are green, this pipe was see-through. Toad pointed it out one night so me and Mario fixed it with our spare plumbing tools.

The tube began to shake and a green fairy, sprixies I believe is what they're called, came out and said that King Koopa, Bowser, had taken over her kingdom just before she herself got caught by Bowser. The princess and Mario jumped in after Bowser, along with Toad and me. After travelling and defeating all sorts of terrifying creatures we managed to reach Bowser's castle. He fought us by standing in a giant car and started throwing explosive calcios(1) at us but we kicked them right back and blew up his car.

Afterwards we went to each of his other castles and defeated all of his minions and rescued the sprixie princesses.

Hey Ma, do you remember Rosalina back from when Mario saved the princess in space, twice? She was there too and helped us along the rest of our journey. She was a great help and sometimes I think we I think that we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her help.

For example, this one time a new enemy called a 'Snow Pokey' was about to impale me with one of its sharp spikes and I thought I was done for. But Rosie (that's the nickname everybody gave her during the adventure) came to the rescue and used a spinning attack to kill it and save me. She was also a little more talkative with us this time as in the past she was mostly quiet and secluded. Even when Mario invited her to TWO annual Kart races (2) she still was very quiet.

Though I guess she trusts us more because of the fact Mario invited her to one of his annual Tennis Tournaments but she declined and sent one of her Lumas instead (3). And she defends those little guys with her life so that amount of trust without supervision probably means a lot more than what meets the eyes. But anyways back to the adventure.

Eventually we got to Bowser's Tower, a place that someone with a severe case of acrophobia should ever visit. Me and the gang had to jump from the rooftops of several skyscrapers before reaching the main tower. Bowser was already waiting for us and even a plan in store for us. One of the items we came across on this adventure was called the 'Super Bell' which gives a person the abilities of a cat and when creatures such as Goombas use this item it makes them part cat. Which can be said the same for Bowser and needless to say, it was terrifying and if it wasn't for Mario's confidence we might have not survived this encounter.

We scaled the building while dodging cat Bowser and his attempts to grab and scratch us. As we scaled the building, cat Bowser got ahold of another item, the 'Double Cherry'. This item is a fruit that, once consumed, makes a duplicate form of the person who ate it, so now instead of dealing with one cat Bowser we were dealing with multiple cat Bowsers. Once we got to the top, Rosie summoned a giant Pow! block, remember back from when me and Mario had to deal with turtles and crabs in our early plumbing days. The block took multiple hits but once it was activated, cat Bowser was launched far away into the sky!

After the sprixies thanked us for saving them they gave gifts to each of us. Mario got a magic plumbing wrench so that his job would be made easier, but knowing Mario he likes a challenge to I doubt he'll even use it. The princess was given a dress that had the same pattern as her dress when she equipped a Fire Flower. Toad got lots of Super Bells to take home with him because he likes to sleep a lot and supposedly Super Bells help with sleep so I'm sure Toad was excited. Rosie got a wooden model map of the entire Sprixie Kingdom along with a huge book detailing their entire history. Mario mentioned that she had a library on her observatory so I think she really liked it. The gift the sprixies gave me were wooden models of all the power up items that were native to the Sprixie Kingdom such as the Fire and Boomerang Flower along with the Double Cherry and Super Bell. They explained that they had no idea on what special gift to give me so they decided to use the left over wood from the model the built for Rosalina for me. I thanked them anyway because the models Ma are actually of extremely high quality.

However, I don't really have a need for them and I tend to lose things quite often so I'm sending them to you with this letter as this year's Natale gift (4). I'm sorry me and Mario aren't able to come visit you this year back in Brooklyn so I hope that these items help you remember us in our absence. Have a happy Natale!

From:

Your loving son, Luigi

P.S. Today it was just announced that Rosalina is becoming a permanent resident of the Mushroom Kingdom! This is very exciting news as now with her wisdom and knowledge our kingdom will be so much stronger than in the past with her help! And even Bowser's entire space airship armada couldn't take her down so what could possibly ruin a day like this?!

**1. Calcios are Italian for, if you're American, Soccer, and ,if you're from elsewhere, Football.**

**2. Rosalina was in the last two Mario Kart games being Wii and 7**

**3. In Mario Tennis Open, Rosalina was going to be a playable character but the developers felt they didn't have enough time to make another complicated character so they put in a Luma instead**

**4. Natale is Italian for Christmas**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day for the Mushroom Kingdom. the annual Star Festival had come to a close and the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom had begun the cleanup of what was a day of parties, sports, and a few rounds of kart races. The night had ended with a royal celebration of a brand new resident within the Mushroom Kingdom, one that had helped with the rescue of the princess, Princess Rosalina. Her comet observatory had damaged its flight core beyond repair and the only solution was to set the station down somewhere permanently.

What other location than here that held the residence of the one who had helped restore power to her observatory? The night ended with a royal ball filled with wonderful music and dancing. This night of peace, however, would be the last one the Mushroom Kingdom would get in a very long time.

"Wake up bro! We have-a work to do!', announced an eager red plumber at 6:35 A.M. .

"Mario it's-a only...6:36 in-a the morning!" groaned a sleepy green plumber.

"Unless you forgot, it's-a Albert's pipes."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU-A SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!", replied a clearly awake Luigi.

"Give-a me five minutes bro, I'll be ready in a flash!"

The younger Mario brother jumped out of his bed and slipped out of his chain-chomp patterned pajamas and into his green shirt with blue overalls work clothes. He slid down the stair case and walked quickly into the kitchen. He grabbed a mug of freshly brewed coffee that was, unfortunately for Luigi, still scorching hot. The green plumber yelped as he chugged and scorched his tongue.

After the entire ordeal had been settled with, the Mario Brothers set off to fix Albert's pipes, a job both plumbers didn't look too enthused about.

Mario and Luigi walked tirelessly to Albert's house early in the morning. As they passed a lit lamp pole the green plumber began to ask questions.

"Bro why didn't you-a mention were going to fix Albert's pipes yesterday? I could've been ready earlier today." Luigi stated.

"Albert called-a me at 5:00 A.M. today and told-a me that we still owed him more time for that-a lawn incident." Mario answered.

The plumbers passed the main street into Toad Town and walked to a small house near the central plaza.

"I thought-a we already made up for the 15 hours yesterday." Luigi sobbed.

"Apparently we still have a few more hours left until the damages are repaid." Mario replied.

You see, last night during one of the kart races, the plumbers were going neck and neck for first place and were so pumped up with excitement they didn't notice the end of the track and both flew off and crashed into our friend, Albert's, front yard. The damages that had been done to the yard totaled up to fifteen hours of back breaking plumber work. The plumbers had only done twelve out of the fifteen hours of work so Albert decided to make them do the final three hours early in the morning so they could get a chance to be peppered up for today's exciting event.

Mario and Luigi approached the final two minutes with Mario growing more and more eager with each passing second as the red clad plumber had a day to spend with a person he cared deeply about.

Now you may be asking yourself why there was another event just after the Star Festival. Well it's because the Star Festival ends on the day before the anniversary of the Mushroom Kingdom. This year would mark the 330th anniversary and to commemorate such a large and special number the princess decided that the cake would hold 330 different candles to represent different years.

She hired the Kingdom's best bakers and wax molders for the cake and had the help of Princess Rosalina to help with designs for the candles as she had a book detailing each individual year.

"We're-a finally done bro!" exclaimed Mario.

"Finally! I haven't even eaten a good breakfast yet!" Luigi replied.

The Mario Brothers quickly gathered their plumbing tools and bolted out the front door before Albert could delay them any longer. The plumbers headed straight back to their home and, before getting ready to head to the castle, ate a proper and healthy breakfast. Mario put away his plumber gear and strapped on a new and clean pair of overall and threw his tar stained ones into the washing machine. Luigi followed suite and did the same. He put on a clean pair of overalls as well, but they weren't new. The plumbers burst out of the front doors and began to walk to the Mushroom castle.

Mario grew more and more excited with each step they took but Luigi grew more and more... solemn with each step. Luigi had no real reason to go to this even other than "It's what is expected of you so go anyways.", not much of a justifiable reason for the green plumber. Still, what could go wrong during this event, the same thing happened every year. Mario would walk to the castle doors and knock, the princess would answer, Mario would get all heart-eyed and get a kiss on either the nose of cheek, the two would find somewhere quiet, and Luigi would just sit in a corner and say hi to a few people until the anniversary event was over with. He wasn't much of a people person like his older brother so this wouldn't be too much of a problem. Often times he enjoyed the background noise and he would just think about just life in general. Most people saw him as "The brother of the famous Mario" and people would rarely come up to say hello to himself, they would actually say to tell Mario that so-and-so says hi and that would be the end of the conversation. The latest adventure ended the same way as any other adventure they had together. All the credit was given to Mario and Luigi just watched from afar, even though this time he had been there the entire way through.

Mario walked to the castle door and knocked, only to be greeted by Princess Toadstool Peach. Mario began to get heart eyed at the princess and took off his hat in a bowing fashion. The princess giggled and gave Mario a light peck on the nose. Mario fixed his trademark hat back onto his head and walked into the castle. The princess then greeted Luigi with a simple "Hello" and Luigi replied by raising his hand, slightly waving it and saying "Hi".

Luigi entered the castle and looked at this year's decorations. That castle was littered with balloons, ribbons, tapestries, and all sorts of fine pottery that were filled with flowers grown in the royal garden. The floor had been laminated with a kind of glitter that gave, what was going to be the night's dancing floor, a sparkle effect.

All was in order for the night so there was no real reason for Luigi to be worried about anything. The princess then beckoned Mario to go with her in private to see this year's awards for dedication to the kingdom and that was Luigi's cue to find a nice table for the night. Just as he found the perfect table, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to be greeted by a woman in a yellow dress with burgundy-brown hair and crystal blue eyes along with floral ear rings. "What's up?," asked Daisy.


	3. Chapter 3

"D-Daisy! What-a are you doing here?!" Luigi stated, shocked by the surprise.

"Well you see since this is Peachy's supposedly 330th I happened to drop by for the 'evening delights'." She replied.

"So you're-a basically here for the cake." Luigi blatantly stated.

"Well when you put it like that it takes all the fun out of it." Daisy retorted.

"So how big is it? What color is it? Do you know what flavor it is? What if it's chocolate? It's chocolate isn't it? I hate chocolate. Luigi are you even listening Luigi?"

The plumber had lost thought after the second question. Focusing on the bombardment of each individual had taken a considerable toll on Luigi and he completely dazed himself out.

Just then, two very large doors were opened by the royal guards and what emerged was a gigantic, 16ft tall cake.

"Holy moly that cake is HUGE!" Daisy exclaimed.

Luigi slapped himself back into reality and he too was amazed by the behemoth size of the cake in front of him, princess Peach had then walked into the room with a usual smile on her face.

"Princess, how-a long did it take you to bake this?" Luigi asked, still daunted by the sheer size of the cake. As the princess was about to answer, an old man butted in.

"Four months, three weeks, two days, and seven hours was the total baking time Master Luigi." replied Toadsworth.

"Toadsworth, I was beginning to-a wonder where you were." Luigi acknowledged.

"I do apologize Master Luigi for not appearing at the front door in my usual manner but, as you know Master Luigi, today is a grand day and preparation is at the upmost importance and- HEY!, The flowers are supposed to be PINK not YELLOW! How many times do I need to tell you youngsters how to do your job?!" Toadsworth began barking more orders at the quivering toads and left the couple scratching the backs of their heads.

"So Luigi, who is your dance partner going to be tonight?" Daisy asked.

"I-I don't-a usually have a dance partner as these events. I usually just-a sit at a table somewhere." Luigi replied, already blushing.

"So, you've never danced with anybody at this event and you've gone more times than I have?" Daisy replied.

"W-Well I've never really had a person to dance with. On top of the fact my dancing skills are a bit rusty." Luigi quickly replied. Daisy then began to grow a mischievous grin on her face.

"Daisy, I don't-a like that look on your face. Daisy?" The green clad plumber began to get very nervous.

"Oh don't worry Luigi, we're just going to have a little fun today." Daisy replied with what seemed to be fire in her eyes.

"Mama-Mia" Luigi gulped.

The castle doors opened to the crowd of excited residents of the Mushroom Kingdom. Toads, Lumas, and even Shy Guys, Goombas, and Koopas were there, the friendly ones. The kingdom had hired its best music conductor so many wonderful pieces of music were. As the party went on, the sound of doors were heard and the entire room laid its eyes upon two people.

A famous plumber, now in a red tuxedo, and a princess in a white dress with red detailing. The two walked hand-in-hand and the entire room was filled with applause. After the first two walked down the aisle another pair of couples walked from the doors as well.

This time a nervous plumber in a green tuxedo, followed by a woman in a yellow dress.

"I can't-a believe you managed to get me to agree to this!" Luigi whispered.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Besides everyone will be watching Peach and your brother." Daisy replied calmly.

"Easy for you to say. I'm the shy and nervous guy who for some reason decided not only to dance, but also have a girl with him." Luigi whispered back nervously.

"They won't be watching because the spotlight will be focused on Peach since this is her party after all." Daisy answered.

Luigi gave a sigh of relief thanks to the fact everything she had said was likely true. But the castle still stared at them like Bowser's castle had frozen over.

"Welcome to the 330th anniversary celebration of the Mushroom Kingdom!" announced Peach.

"Before we begin tonight's events, we will begin the award ceremony for dedication to the kingdom!" The crowd began clapping as the first award was announced.

"Firstly this award goes someone who we all know in this kingdom. One who has not only saved me, but the entire kingdom from the clutches of Bowser and other evil forces. For the most dedication and braver the Mushroom Kingdom award Mario with the Star Medal of heroism!' The room erupted into cheering and Mario began to give his acceptance speech.

"Thank-a you so much everybody for this award, it-a means a lot! I would like-a to thank the people of this kingdom such as Toad, Yoshi and everyone. I would also like to thank those-a who have helped me save the kingdom in the past, people like-a Vivian, Goombario, and Geno. You guys were-a number one! I would also like-a to give a special thanks to my bro, Luigi. Thank-a you for saving me in the past and helping me on my adventures. Thank-a you for this award and have a fantastic-a night. Wahoo!"

The rest of the awards were handed out and each acceptance speech was given exactly on time. Once the awards were over, the conductor began to play a relaxing and calm piece of music he called "Underwater Serenity"**(1)** and the room took this as a cue to begin dancing. The spotlight was, as predicted, shone on Mario and Peach as they began dancing to the music.

Luigi and Daisy found their way to the giant 16ft cake and Daisy cut a fairly large piece and put it on her plate. The two walked to an empty table and Luigi sat in silence before Daisy broke it.

"I didn't know you saved Mario before. How exactly did that happen?" Daisy asked.

"Oh well you see, it actually happened twice but it's a fairly long story. Are you sure you want to listen to it?" Luigi replied.

Daisy nodded at the request for the story with a cake stuffed mouth.

"Ok, now-a where do I begin?"

Luigi began explaining the time when he received a certificate stating he had won a mansion from a contest he had never entered. Suspecting something was fishy, Mario went to the mansion before Luigi did. He detailed about how creepy the mansion had looked as he walked to it and opened the doors with Mario nowhere in sight. He explained that he entered a room that was haunted by ghosts and how he met Professor Elvin Gadd, or E. Gadd for short.

He detailed what the old man told him and gave him the Poltergust 3000 for his search of Mario. He detailed every major ghost encounter he had from the creepy shape shifting ghost baby all the way to encounter with King Boo. He explained that Mario had been turned into a painting and somehow King Boo managed to turn it into a Bowser painting where he had to fight an illusion Bowser.

He then progressed his story to when King Boo had destroyed the Dark Moon in Evershade Valley and as he was about to detail the second encounter with King Boo, Daisy held up her hand to stop.

"What? You didn't like the story?" Luigi asked beginning to get worried.

"No, I liked the story but I think I would've gotten a stomach cramp if I sat in that seat with that cake any longer. I need some exercise." Daisy then walked to the dance floor.

"Uh, Daisy? The gym room is on the second floor." Luigi stated, oblivious to what Daisy what was implying.

"Luigi you're impossible. I'm saying I want to dance." Daisy stated, waving her index finger. Luigi gulped and whispered "Mama-Mia" under his breath.

The two began to dance with Luigi trying to remember all the dance lessons he learned in Brooklyn growing up. The conductor took notice and stopped his playing of Underwater Serenity and began a more energetic piece he titled, 'The Hisstocrat's Arrival'**(2)**. Just as if the music was a clever magic trick, everyone in the room began to dance more lively. Luigi had then suddenly recalled his lessons from his past and he too began to dance more lively.

Soon both couples of Peach, Mario and Daisy, Luigi had found themselves in the spotlight in the room. The couples danced with great enthusiasm with each note played and when the final note was played the dancers ended with a great final motion that sent the entire room applauding.

"I didn't know you even knew how to dance Luigi, I assumed I would've had to teach you tonight." Daisy said smiling.

"I didn't know I could-a dance either." Luigi replied smiling back.

The entire room was filled with energy and joy, but it didn't last long. As that moment was as short lived as the peace the kingdom had been in, short and delicate. A sound that reminded them of that very fact. The sound of explosions and screaming.

**1. Basically think Super Mario Bros. 1 Underwater Theme composed with Violins.**

**2. The boss theme for the Hisstocrat in Super Mario 3D World. Listen to that shizz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Screaming could be heard from outside and the castle was instantly filled with panic.

"Everyone calm down! The situation will not fix itself with all this- HEY! Don't touch the pots!" Toadsworth himself was beginning to panic.

More explosions were heard, this time closer to the door of the castle. The crowd stopped panicking when banging was heard on the front door. One toad made the mistake to open the door, thinking it was a citizen. What turned out to be on the other side was pure nightmare fuel.

A shadowy figure leaped at the toad and engulfed him with a black fog. The shadow then jumped to another person and left behind the bones of its first victim. The castle began panicking again as Mario and Luigi were looking for each other, oblivious to what was causing the panic.

"Mario!"

"Luigi!"

"MARIO!"

"LUIGI!"

Both plumbers called out each other's names in an attempt to find each other and luckily for them they did.

"Mario what's-a going on!"

"I don't-a know Luigi, common we need to get to the balcony!"

The plumbers ran up to the castle balcony with both princesses following right behind them, along with Toadsworth. Once the group reached the balcony the sight they saw was, for lack of a better word, shocking.

What seemed to be shadows had begun engulfing the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom and each resident fell victim with each passing second as the shadows moved from target to target in a lightning fast manner.

Two toad royal guards ran to the balcony and sealed the door shut with their bodies in an attempt to protect themselves from the shadows on the other side. Mario looked back to the sight when he noticed something odd. A Bullet Bill flew past the castle and landed on a group of shadows.

Aerial Bullet Bills only came from one source and one source only. Bowser's Airships. Also Toadsworth had fainted at this point.

"Minions! Fire more Bullet Bills and get those darn Banzai Bills loaded!" Bowser ordered. This was an unusual case for Bowser. Usually when he launched Bullet Bills in the Mushroom Kingdom they were usually directed at the castle. Now they were directed at the monsters on the ground below him. "Bowser, all cannons are loaded." Kamek reported. Bowser pointed his finger and yelled "FIRE!" More explosions could be heard from the airship as the Bullet Bills collided into groups of shadows. "Your evilness sir, the shadows have infiltrated Peach's castle!" Kamek warned. "THEN GET THIS AIRSHIP MOVING FASTER YOU DOLTS!" Bowser barked back. "Right away sire!" Kamek travelled to the furnace and yelled his loudest to the Fire Bros. "Put your backs into it men! Act as if you would die if this ship doesn't start moving!" Kamek ordered. The Fire Bros began spewing fire into the furnace as if what Kamek had said was serious.

The barging on the door grew louder and louder with each bang as the toad royal guards tried to hold the shadows back, only in vain. The door finally was busted open by a group of shadows that quickly consumed the toad guards. Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Peach all looked at the creatures with fearful eyes. Just as fate had seemed to be set for them, a familiar voice was heard.

"FIRE!"

A Bullet Bill was launched behind the group and landed right in the middle of the group of shadows that, while it didn't kill them, created a hole for them to fall in to. Mario and the rest looked behind them to see who had saved them and saw the face of Mario's arch nemesis grinning.

"Hop on if you people want to live." Bowser said.

Normally Mario would think twice before walking on to one of Bowser's airships, but it was either that or face whatever the heck was crawling around in the castle. Mario, Peach, and Daisy all hoped on to the airship. Luigi ran to pick up Toadsworth, who was still out cold, and took him to the airship aswell.

"Alright subjects, let's get out of this crazy hole now!" Bowser commanded.

"Yes sire!" said all of Bowser's minions.

Bowser took his radio and tried to contact the other airships that had come with him.

"This is Bowser speaking, all airships respond... I said all airships respond...SOMEBODY PICK UP THE DARN RADIO AND RESPOND!...SOMEBODY RESPOND!" Bowser continued to yell until Kamek tapped him on the back.

"WHAT KAMEK!"

"Sire, the reason why nobody is picking up your signal is because... They have all been destroyed sire. The shadows leaped on to their ships and killed everyone." Kamek stated.

Bowser sunk back into his command chair and looked bewildered by the news. "I brought my strongest airships to this mission Kamek. Do you know what this means now that they're destroyed?"

"No sire. What?"

"IT MEANS THOSE SHADOWS ARE GOING TO FEEL THE ULTIMATE WRATH OF THE KOOPA KING ONCE WE FIGURE OUT HOW TO PULVERIZE THEM!" Bowser then ended the sentence with his all too familiar roar.

"Sire I do believe we have gusts on board" Kamek reminded.

"Oh yes... forgot about that. Well, let's give our guests a... formal greeting." Bowser replied.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy all stood backs against one another staring at the foes who had been watching them since they got on board. "So Plumber boys, been a short while hasn't it?" Bowser called.

The group turned to find the Koopa King standing above a ledge glaring at them.

"I mean sure my last plan took a lot of effort and I also happened to NOT kidnap your petty princess this time. But still you managed to foil my plans for the 38th consecutive time. I would be trying to crush you right now if it weren't for the fact I made a giant mistake."

"What-a mistake Koopa! You kidnapped the rulers of an innocent kingdom and I saved them. I don't see a 'Mistake' in that sentence." Mario replied. Bowser looked back with a very solemn face.

"Mario, I said that "I" made the mistake. Those shadows you just saw murdering your people were here when I was trying to take over that fairy kingdom. They took over MY castle in a matter of minutes, MINUTES! Something has got to be seriously powerful if it can take MY castle in such a short time."

"So Bowser, are you suggesting what I think-a you're suggesting?" Mario interrogated.

"As much as I HATE the idea of working with my sworn enemy, you and I both can agree on one thing. If we don't take care of this shadow problem soon, there won't be a kingdom for me to take over, and there won't be a princess for you to save." Mario took out his hand and offered it to Bowser.

"So we're allies until we fix this?" Mario asked.

"Yeah sure, whatever plumber. Just know as soon as we fix this mess you and I are going right back to being enemies, understood?"

"Mutually Bowser."

The two shook hands on a new temporary alliance.

"So Bowser, what-a exactly are these things? I heard you refer to them as 'shadows'."

"I'm done talking plumber. Go ask Kamek if you're really that interested." Kamek had already heard the request.

"Oh I'd love to sire! Hardly anyone ever listens to me when I read this book!" Kamek exclaimed.

"THEN GET TO TALKING KAMEK!" Bowser barked back, he then walked into his command room and slammed the door shut.

"Alright you want to know what these things are?" the group nodded. "Ok let's begin!"

Kamek flipped through a giant book and scanned through each page until he found the one he was looking for. "Ah here we go, the Tibernotan Shadows. According to the book they are creatures made up of dark cosmic matter. They are also voracious killers that have been said to have the ability to kill any living thing in seconds." Luigi began to faint until Daisy supported him back up.

"They apparently also have the ability to take the form of whoever it devours and, here's the real kicker, they are completely invulnerable which basically means they can't be killed." Luigi then fainted from fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Hey guys welcome back to the story. I know it's been awhile since the last chapter but I was busy *cough*takingtimeoffduringchristmasbreak*cough* but enough of the delays! Its time to get back on schedule and start uploading chapters again. Don't worry. IT SHALL BE FINISHED! So without further ado, lets get started.**

"Of-a course the second star is-a here." Luigi whined.

The search for the Crystal Stars had led our heroes to Evershade Valley; a recent escapade for Luigi that involved his worst fear, ghosts.

The valley had a certain aspect that gave it the name 'Evershade'. No matter what time you arrived there, be it the middle of the day or late in the afternoon, it was always nighttime in the valley. Which makes a perfect home for ghosts.

Mario and Luigi had been sent by themselves to pick up the second Crystal Star as the star was I the hands of an old friend of theirs. Naturally they expected this star to be another easy one and that sending the entire group would be unnecessary. Or so they thought.

"So-a Luigi, how long has it been since we were-a here?" Mario asked.

"Almost a year I think." Luigi replied.

"Wow! A year? It-a feels like we were only here only a few weeks ago." Mario exclaimed.

"So Mario, where-a did you put that second star at in this place." Luigi asked

"I gave it to-a Professor...um was it Egghead, no... uh..." Mario scratched his head.

"Professor E. Gadd?" Luigi suggested.

"Yeah him! Anyways, I-a gave it to him after that-a second time with King Boo. The man has-a helped you rescue me several times in the past, who else would I-a choose to take care of such an important item?" Mario said.

Luigi almost responded to the question, with a snappy comeback about the many fetch quests he had to do for E. Gadd during the Dark Moon incident, but quickly decided against it.

The brothers walked for several hours discussing what kind of hypothetical things they would've done if they could eat their favorite foods for their entire lives. Mario even thought of an idea to get a collection of sausage and spaghetti and chasing people around with the sausage and spaghetti then making lasagna. (1)

The two kept walking until eventually they came across an eerie mansion that was likely filled to the brim with frightening creatures, and it was also E. Gadd's place of residence. The Gloomy Manor.

Mario and Luigi walked to the front of the Manor's door and knocked loudly resulting in some nearby crows to fly away frightened by the sudden noise.

"Do you-a think he's even here Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe he's-a working on some new project of his. But he sure is-a taking his precious-"Mario was cut short when a red camera suddenly emerged from the door. The camera investigated Mario and completely ignored Luigi.

"ANALYZING...RED CLOTH DETECTED...LARGE MOUSTACHE DETECTED...SHORT HIGHT DETECTED."

"Uhh..." Mario said, beginning to get worried.

"VOICE CLIP ANALYZED...FURTHER PROCESSING REQUIRED...COMMENCING HAIR SAMPLE COLLECTION."

The camera pulled out a pair of tweezers from its storage slot and pulled a hair from Mario's, well, hair.

"ANALYSIS COMPLETED...USER IDENTIFIED AS...RED ITALIAN BURGLER...INITIALIZING 'THESHOCKERTHINGTHATIL'LLNAMELATER' IN FIVE."

"No wait!" Mario yelled.

"FOUR"

"We-a need to speak to the professor!" Mario yelled again.

"THEPROFESSORISBUSYWITHSOMETHINGSONO THREE"

"Please just-a let us talk to him!" Mario yelled once again.

"TWO"

"JUST-A LET US SEE HIM!" Mario yelled, for about the fourth time.

"ONE"

"Oh-no!" Luigi yelped.

Both plumbers braced themselves for a painful experience when suddenly the camera emitted a 'BING' sound.

"NEW VOICE DETECTED...ANALYZING... VOICE RECOGNITION COMFIRMED... DISABLING 'THESHOCKERTHINGTHATIL'LLNAMELATER'...WELCOME MR. LUIGI!"

Mario looked to his brother with a shocked look on his face, Luigi merely shrugged.

The brothers walked into the mansion and began to plot out their path to E. Gadd's section of the building.

"Let's-a see, If I remember correctly E. Gadd's lab should-a be somewhere on the second floor." Luigi stated.

The brothers walked through the manor while taking some time to notice the details. The manor had clearly been cleaned up since the Dark Moon incident as not a single spider web or mouse hole was to be seen.

"Here we are." Luigi said.

The brothers found the door to E. Gadd's laboratory in the manor. After nearly getting lost several times, the brothers were relieved to find the room they were searching for. Luigi took the door handle and opened the door.

"H-hello?" Luigi asked.

"Luigi! What brings you to my lab again? Did your brother get kidnapped again?" Stated an old man in a white scientist coat.

"It's-a nice to see you again professor. And no, Mario didn't get-a kidnapped again, he's-a right here with me." Luigi replied

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't notice you there. The only time you've been in one of my labs was when you were a painting." E. Gadd gestured. The red plumber scratched the back of his head.

"Now, down to business. Luigi, what do you need?" E. Gadd asked.

"Well I'm sure you have-a heard about the shadows that attacked-"

"Wait, did I hear you correctly? Shadows? " E. Gadd questioned.

"Y-yes!" Luigi replied

"SHADOWS! SENTIENT SHADOWS! SONNY TAKE ME TO THEM NOW! THE AMOUNT OF SCIENTIFIC DISCOVERIES COULD MAKE ME ONE OF THE GREATEST SCIENTISTS IN HISTORY! "E. Gadd began to daydream of all the awards he would win from the discovery.

"I'm sorry to-a say professor. But these shadows can kill people in seconds and they are invincible. There's a reason why aren't fighting them right-a now." Mario replied.

"So, sentient shadows that not only are dangerous predators, but can't be taken down, a serious problem indeed." The scientist stated.

"We-a came here for something Mario gave you." Luigi reminded.

"Repayment for all the money I had to spend to research the inventions specifically made to save you?" E. Gadd replied.

"N-no! We came here for the crystal star that I gave you." Mario replied.

"Crystal Star...hmm... Ah! I remember now. Don't worry I know exactly where it is!" E. Gadd responded.

"That's a relief... so where-a is it?" Mario questioned.

"It's in the Haunted Towers a few miles from us. A certain ghost dog," he said looking to Luigi, "decided to take a liking to it and ran all the way there. I'm too busy to find such novelties so it likely still has it." E .Gadd said.

The brothers' mouths dropped open.

"Oh ho ho ho! The looks on your faces are priceless! Hold on a sec."

SNAP!

"This is going to the yearbook for sure!" E. Gadd stated, putting a camera back into a drawer.

"Enough with-a the nonsense professor. You realize we had to walk several miles just to get to your-a lab!" Mario yelled.

"Pipe down feller you'll cause strain on my ears. And about that traveling problem. I have an invention that I can use to transport people to other areas of Evershade Valley. Luigi I believe you are familiar with it."

"Oh no no no no no! I'd rather walk than go through that thing again one more time!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Luigi, what are you-a talking about?"

"It looks like time is of the essence for both of you young fellers. This is the quickest way to get there. And you used it several times before and nothing went wrong." E. Gadd replied.

"Luigi please tell me what you two are talking about?"

"Do you know the feeling of being transported through-a that thing?"

Luigi shot back

"Luigi what are you two talking about!"

E. Gadd reached for the activation lever. "Nope!" E. Gadd then flipped the switch.

Luigi cowered as Mario looked to see the small green lightbulb next to them glow. The plumbers were hit by a beam and instantly turned into small colored blocks bit by bit.

"I-a hate that thing!" Luigi yelled, after landing into a fountain of water.

The Mario Brothers looked at the giant tower that was stooping above them. Everything that made this tower unique was still there. The broken windows, the steel gates, and the cluster of over grown foliage covering the building, Luigi even remembered the times he had to face off against giant man-eating Venus flytraps and the possessed stair case.

As the brothers walked in through the gate an eerie wind picked up. Mario shivered as Luigi shrugged it off, clearly used to this kind of weather. The plumbers then entered the door to their left in search for the ghost dog that held the second Crystal Star.

"Come here doggy-doggy-doggy! Where are you?" Luigi called.

Shuffling was heard on the floor above them and both plumbers instantly shot their heads up to see the ghost they were looking for.

"Hey-a boy! How have you been?" Luigi said.

The ghost dog instantly gave a joyful bark before tackling Luigi to the ground and voraciously licking his face.

"It-a seems the dog really likes-a you." Mario teased.

"The dog usually visits my-a home here so that's a matter I already know of." Luigi replied.

The ghost dog continued to lick Luigi's face until the green plumber finally came to his senses and called the dog off.

"Good boy! Now, me and my-a brother are looking for a shiny, pointy object. Have you seen it boy?" Luigi asked the dog.

The ghost dog barked in approval and instantly ran through walls to find the object. However that doesn't mean it was quick.

"Luigi we've-a been standing here for a seventeen minutes and that ghost dog hasn't come back." Mario whined.

"I know. This-a isn't usually like him. Perhaps we should-a go find him." Luigi replied.

"And how are we-a gonna do that? It's a ghost dog." Mario retorted.

"Easy, I always keep around the strobe flashlight that professor E. Gadd gave me. It-a has a dark light that can be used to track-a him." Luigi responded.

The green plumber reached into his back pocket and brought out a standard flashlight. Luigi then reached into his other pocket and brought out the major component for the search, the strobe light invented by E. Gadd.

"Polterpup! Pooooolterrrpuuup!" Luigi called, searching the room where the dog's track had ended.

"Luigi, I found-a something!" Mario said.

The green plumber walked quickly to his brother.

"You're-a good a peaking through small holes. Look through and see-a if you find anything." Mario said, pointing at a fairly medium sized hole in the wall.

Luigi approached the hole and put his eye through. What he saw was unbelievable.

"Mario, whatever you do, do not make any loud noises." Luigi whispered.

"Why?" Mario replied.

Luigi tiptoed away from the hole and pointed for Mario to look through it himself.

Mario saw polterpup's mangled ghost body dangling as if attacked by an angry chain-chomp. The source of the attack, the Tibernotan Shadows.

Mario backed up quickly into a large box. Afraid that the shadows heard the noise, Luigi hid under a nearby bed. After a minute Luigi left the bed and attempted to help his brother. Luigi pulled his brother out of the piles of light activated bombs.

Once Luigi pulled Mario up he noticed that a bomb was going off. Scared, he searched for his flashlight, which was pointing at the entire group of bombs, with the light shining on the entire cluster of bombs.

Woh

Woh

Woh

Wohwohwohwoh

BOOM!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Hey guys welcome back to the story. I know it's been awhile since the last chapter but I was busy *cough*takingtimeoffduringchristmasbreak*cough* but enough of the delays! Its time to get back on schedule and start uploading chapters again. Don't worry. IT SHALL BE FINISHED! So without further ado, lets get started.**

"Of-a course the second star is-a here." Luigi whined.

The search for the Crystal Stars had led our heroes to Evershade Valley; a recent escapade for Luigi that involved his worst fear, ghosts.

The valley had a certain aspect that gave it the name 'Evershade'. No matter what time you arrived there, be it the middle of the day or late in the afternoon, it was always nighttime in the valley. Which makes a perfect home for ghosts.

Mario and Luigi had been sent by themselves to pick up the second Crystal Star as the star was I the hands of an old friend of theirs. Naturally they expected this star to be another easy one and that sending the entire group would be unnecessary. Or so they thought.

"So-a Luigi, how long has it been since we were-a here?" Mario asked.

"Almost a year I think." Luigi replied.

"Wow! A year? It-a feels like we were only here only a few weeks ago." Mario exclaimed.

"So Mario, where-a did you put that second star at in this place." Luigi asked

"I gave it to-a Professor...um was it Egghead, no... uh..." Mario scratched his head.

"Professor ?" Luigi suggested.

"Yeah him! Anyways, I-a gave it to him after that-a second time with King Boo. The man has-a helped you rescue me several times in the past, who else would I-a choose to take care of such an important item?" Mario said.

Luigi almost responded to the question, with a snappy comeback about the many fetch quests he had to do for during the Dark Moon incident, but quickly decided against it.

The brothers walked for several hours discussing what kind of hypothetical things they would've done if they could eat their favorite foods for their entire lives. Mario even thought of an idea to get a collection of sausage and spaghetti and chasing people around with the sausage and spaghetti then making lasagna. (1)

The two kept walking until eventually they came across an eerie mansion that was likely filled to the brim with frightening creatures, and it was also 's place of residence. The Gloomy Manor.

Mario and Luigi walked to the front of the Manor's door and knocked loudly resulting in some nearby crows to fly away frightened by the sudden noise.

"Do you-a think he's even here Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe he's-a working on some new project of his. But he sure is-a taking his precious-"Mario was cut short when a red camera suddenly emerged from the door. The camera investigated Mario and completely ignored Luigi.

"ANALYZING...RED CLOTH DETECTED...LARGE MOUSTACHE DETECTED...SHORT HIGHT DETECTED."

"Uhh..." Mario said, beginning to get worried.

"VOICE CLIP ANALYZED...FURTHER PROCESSING REQUIRED...COMMENCING HAIR SAMPLE COLLECTION."

The camera pulled out a pair of tweezers from its storage slot and pulled a hair from Mario's, well, hair.

"ANALYSIS COMPLETED...USER IDENTIFIED AS...RED ITALIAN BURGLER...INITIALIZING 'THESHOCKERTHINGTHATIL'LLNAMELATER' IN FIVE."

"No wait!" Mario yelled.

"FOUR"

"We-a need to speak to the professor!" Mario yelled again.

"THEPROFESSORISBUSYWITHSOMETHINGSONO THREE"

"Please just-a let us talk to him!" Mario yelled once again.

"TWO"

"JUST-A LET US SEE HIM!" Mario yelled, for about the fourth time.

"ONE"

"Oh-no!" Luigi yelped.

Both plumbers braced themselves for a painful experience when suddenly the camera emitted a 'BING' sound.

"NEW VOICE DETECTED...ANALYZING... VOICE RECOGNITION COMFIRMED... DISABLING 'THESHOCKERTHINGTHATIL'LLNAMELATER'...WELCOME !"

Mario looked to his brother with a shocked look on his face, Luigi merely shrugged.

The brothers walked into the mansion and began to plot out their path to 's section of the building.

"Let's-a see, If I remember correctly 's lab should-a be somewhere on the second floor." Luigi stated.

The brothers walked through the manor while taking some time to notice the details. The manor had clearly been cleaned up since the Dark Moon incident as not a single spider web or mouse hole was to be seen.

"Here we are." Luigi said.

The brothers found the door to laboratory in the manor. After nearly getting lost several times, the brothers were relieved to find the room they were searching for. Luigi took the door handle and opened the door.

"H-hello?" Luigi asked.

"Luigi! What brings you to my lab again? Did your brother get kidnapped again?" Stated an old man in a white scientist coat.

"It's-a nice to see you again professor. And no, Mario didn't get-a kidnapped again, he's-a right here with me." Luigi replied

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't notice you there. The only time you've been in one of my labs was when you were a painting." gestured. The red plumber scratched the back of his head.

"Now, down to business. Luigi, what do you need?" asked.

"Well I'm sure you have-a heard about the shadows that attacked-"

"Wait, did I hear you correctly? Shadows? " questioned.

"Y-yes!" Luigi replied

"SHADOWS! SENTIENT SHADOWS! SONNY TAKE ME TO THEM NOW! THE AMOUNT OF SCIENTIFIC DISCOVERIES COULD MAKE ME ONE OF THE GREATEST SCIENTISTS IN HISTORY! " began to daydream of all the awards he would win from the discovery.

"I'm sorry to-a say professor. But these shadows can kill people in seconds and they are invincible. There's a reason why aren't fighting them right-a now." Mario replied.

"So, sentient shadows that not only are dangerous predators, but can't be taken down, a serious problem indeed." The scientist stated.

"We-a came here for something Mario gave you." Luigi reminded.

"Repayment for all the money I had to spend to research the inventions specifically made to save you?" replied.

"N-no! We came here for the crystal star that I gave you." Mario replied.

"Crystal Star...hmm... Ah! I remember now. Don't worry I know exactly where it is!" responded.

"That's a relief... so where-a is it?" Mario questioned.

"It's in the Haunted Towers a few miles from us. A certain ghost dog," he said looking to Luigi, "decided to take a liking to it and ran all the way there. I'm too busy to find such novelties so it likely still has it." said.

The brothers' mouths dropped open.

"Oh ho ho ho! The looks on your faces are priceless! Hold on a sec."

SNAP!

"This is going to the yearbook for sure!" stated, putting a camera back into a drawer.

"Enough with-a the nonsense professor. You realize we had to walk several miles just to get to your-a lab!" Mario yelled.

"Pipe down feller you'll cause strain on my ears. And about that traveling problem. I have an invention that I can use to transport people to other areas of Evershade Valley. Luigi I believe you are familiar with it."

"Oh no no no no no! I'd rather walk than go through that thing again one more time!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Luigi, what are you-a talking about?"

"It looks like time is of the essence for both of you young fellers. This is the quickest way to get there. And you used it several times before and nothing went wrong." replied.

"Luigi please tell me what you two are talking about?"

"Do you know the feeling of being transported through-a that thing?"

Luigi shot back

"Luigi what are you two talking about!"

reached for the activation lever. "Nope!" then flipped the switch.

Luigi cowered as Mario looked to see the small green lightbulb next to them glow. The plumbers were hit by a beam and instantly turned into small colored blocks bit by bit.

"I-a hate that thing!" Luigi yelled, after landing into a fountain of water.

The Mario Brothers looked at the giant tower that was stooping above them. Everything that made this tower unique was still there. The broken windows, the steel gates, and the cluster of over grown foliage covering the building, Luigi even remembered the times he had to face off against giant man-eating Venus flytraps and the possessed stair case.

As the brothers walked in through the gate an eerie wind picked up. Mario shivered as Luigi shrugged it off, clearly used to this kind of weather. The plumbers then entered the door to their left in search for the ghost dog that held the second Crystal Star.

"Come here doggy-doggy-doggy! Where are you?" Luigi called.

Shuffling was heard on the floor above them and both plumbers instantly shot their heads up to see the ghost they were looking for.

"Hey-a boy! How have you been?" Luigi said.

The ghost dog instantly gave a joyful bark before tackling Luigi to the ground and voraciously licking his face.

"It-a seems the dog really likes-a you." Mario teased.

"The dog usually visits my-a home here so that's a matter I already know of." Luigi replied.

The ghost dog continued to lick Luigi's face until the green plumber finally came to his senses and called the dog off.

"Good boy! Now, me and my-a brother are looking for a shiny, pointy object. Have you seen it boy?" Luigi asked the dog.

The ghost dog barked in approval and instantly ran through walls to find the object. However that doesn't mean it was quick.

"Luigi we've-a been standing here for a seventeen minutes and that ghost dog hasn't come back." Mario whined.

"I know. This-a isn't usually like him. Perhaps we should-a go find him." Luigi replied.

"And how are we-a gonna do that? It's a ghost dog." Mario retorted.

"Easy, I always keep around the strobe flashlight that professor gave me. It-a has a dark light that can be used to track-a him." Luigi responded.

The green plumber reached into his back pocket and brought out a standard flashlight. Luigi then reached into his other pocket and brought out the major component for the search, the strobe light invented by .

"Polterpup! Pooooolterrrpuuup!" Luigi called, searching the room where the dog's track had ended.

"Luigi, I found-a something!" Mario said.

The green plumber walked quickly to his brother.

"You're-a good a peaking through small holes. Look through and see-a if you find anything." Mario said, pointing at a fairly medium sized hole in the wall.

Luigi approached the hole and put his eye through. What he saw was unbelievable.

"Mario, whatever you do, do not make any loud noises." Luigi whispered.

"Why?" Mario replied.

Luigi tiptoed away from the hole and pointed for Mario to look through it himself.

Mario saw polterpup's mangled ghost body dangling as if attacked by an angry chain-chomp. The source of the attack, the Tibernotan Shadows.

Mario backed up quickly into a large box. Afraid that the shadows heard the noise, Luigi hid under a nearby bed. After a minute Luigi left the bed and attempted to help his brother. Luigi pulled his brother out of the piles of light activated bombs.

Once Luigi pulled Mario up he noticed that a bomb was going off. Scared, he searched for his flashlight, which was pointing at the entire group of bombs, with the light shining on the entire cluster of bombs.

Woh

Woh

Woh

Wohwohwohwoh

BOOM!


	7. Chapter 7

"RUUUUUUUN-A!" Mario screamed

Mario and Luigi found themselves sprinting away from the lightning fast Tibernotans that were chasing them. Luigi made every effort to knock down each piece of furniture they came across to slow the shadows down.

"These-a things are going to catch up eventually!" Mario yelled to his green brother. "What-a are we going to do!"

Luigi looked back and saw the Tibernotan shadows hot on their heels. Immediately looking away, Luigi tried to remember how E. Gadd usually got him out of the towers.

"I got it!" He yelled. "There's a pixelator in the basement of this tower. All-a we have to do is get there."

"I thought-a you hated that thing?" Mario replied.

"It's either get killed by those things or go through-a that pixelator. And I'd-a rather live than feel extremely uncomfortable."

The brothers continued to run down the tower when suddenly something in Luigi's back pocket began to vibrate. Luigi reached into his pocket to pull out another one of E. Gadd's inventions, the Dual Scream.

"Good news Luigi! It turns out that Crystal Star has been in my office the entire time, I mistook it for a star shaped super frisbee and- why are you running?"

"WE'RE BEING CHASED BY SHADOWS!" Luigi yelled.

"The ones that can kill organisms in seconds?" E. Gadd asked.

"No, it's the ones that give-a you presents and cookies. OF-A COURSE IT'S THE ONES THAT KILL THINGS!" Mario replied

"No need to be so hostile red Luigi. Anyways, is there anything I can do?" E. Gadd asked.

"Remember the pixelator in the basement?" Luigi asked

"Yes! You need me to get it ready for you guys. Got it. You two try not to get yourselves killed." E. Gadd said.

"Thanks professor!" Luigi yelled.

The brothers kept running. With several more floors to go.

"I'm sure Master Mario and Master Luigi are fine." Toadsworth comforted.

"It's been almost eight hours since they left for the star. And I thought they said it would be an easy one." Peach stated.

"Meh. Since when has getting a legendary object ever been easy. I'm honestly surprised we haven't seen any explosions yet." Daisy replied.

"Well...um..." Peach sighed "You're right."

"Well those plumbers better get back soon. My kinda mojo doesn't go we'll with waiting." Bowser chipped in.

"So why isn't the all mighty and powerful King of Koopas going in head first into danger?" Peach stated annoyingly.

"Because firstly, It may be entirely false that your Italian protégés actually are in any danger. Secondly, even if there is danger. Who is going to command my troops if I go down with the plumbers?" Bowser responded.

"Hmmph!" Peach replied.

"Ugh! Something exciting happen already!" Daisy called out.

"Mario, the pixelator still isn't-a going off!" Luigi yelled.

Mario was trying to hold the door against the force of Tibernotans trying to barge in.

BANG

"I-a..."

BANG BANG

"Know!"

BANG BANG BANG

"Try-a calling..."

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"E. Gadd!"

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!

Mario was forced forward into the ground as the shadows quickly crawled into the room.

The plumbers quickly looked for any possible escape they could find. There was none to be found. Mario and Luigi gave each other a brotherly hug thinking that the worst had finally come again.

"It's-a been a good run." Mario said

"I-a never got to try those-a Bomb-omb blasts foods!" Luigi yelled.

The shadows cocked their bodies, ready for the kill. Just before they leaped, a recent and newfound group of allies came to the rescue.

"Eeeyah!" Cried a greenie as it tackled a Tibernotan to the ground.

Suddenly greenies, slammers, and hiders started to emerged from the walls to attack the hostile shadows.

Both Mario and Luigi were awestruck at the sight and watched as the ghosts fought against the shadows. Slammers were punching Tibernotans with their giant red fists, greenies were using objects around them to attack, and hiders were tricking shadows into ambush spots. It seemed as though they wouldn't need to worry after all. There was just one problem however, the ghosts were losing.

The Tibernotans destroyed the ghosts the same way they took care of other living beings. Engulfing them and leaping to the next target.

"Dee-Do-Do-Do Do-Do-Do-Do"

Emitted an electronic noise.

Luigi reached into his back pocket and pulled out the music chiming Dual Scream.

"Luigi my boy! The pixelator is good to go for both you and your brother. Just pull the lever, stand in front and you should be fine!"

Mario and Luigi ran to the back of the basement and immediately pulled the lever. As them machine shot them with the beam, Luigi looked to see that all of the ghosts had been dealt with by the shadows. Seeing the ghosts that were full of personality and character being destroyed by the shadows left a very solemn feeling in Luigi, as if a family member had passed away.

Noticing that the shadows had begun to charge at the brothers, Mario quickly pulled the pixelator lever again.

"Welcome back you two. Great to see you made it in one piece!" Chimed an old professor.

"Were-a we supposed to not make it back in one piece." Mario asked.

"Hehe... let's just say that some of my toad assistants happened to have a sudden case of... limb absence." E. Gadd nervously replied.

"So it-a was entirely possible I may have lost my head in that thing?!" Luigi yelled.

"There's a reason I left that one abandoned and made upgrades to other models." E. Gadd reminded.

After a long awkward silence, the red plumber decided to speak up.

" , the star, you said you-a had it." Mario said.

"Oh yes, I just sent it back to the other mansion, just go pick it up." E. Gadd calmly stated.

The plumbers mouths were touching the floor in light of the news.

SNAP!

"Ohohoho! Gotcha again!" The scientist stated. "It's right here."

Professor E. Gadd then walked to a nearby chest and pulled out a shiny, five pointed, crystal.

"Behold! The Emerald Crystal Star!" E. Gadd yelled.

"Thanks professor." Mario said.

Just a the group was about to leave, a large bang was heard above them.

"Oh what now." E. Gadd switched on a few of his security cameras to see what had caused the noise. Only to find out that the Tibernotan Shadows had gotten into the manor.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to jiffy on out of here."

"LORD BOWSER YOU HAVE A MESSAGE!" Kamek yelled.

"Do you need to yell? You're sounding like an annoyed child!" Bowser retorted.

"IT'S FROM- sorry. It's from Mario and Luigi, they got the star but the shadows are chasing them." Kamek explained.

"Aaand?" Bowser egged.

"A-and they need you to get the airship to them." Kamek answered.

"So? The plumbers can become shadow snacks for all I care." Bowser replied.

"He says if you don't he won't erase **those photos from that one night." **Kamek stated

"He means **those pictures**?"

"Yes."

"MINIONS! GET THIS AIRSHIP TO THE MARIO AND GREEN 'STACHE NOW!" Bowser barked

"YES SIR YOU COMMANDLINESS!" the minions replied.

"Keep-a running! Bowser will be here anytime soon." Mario yelled.

Luigi was struggling to keep up with Mario as the old professor had hitched a ride on Luigi's back.

"What-a happened to the Poltergust 4000?" Luigi asked.

"Mind specifying that?" E. Gadd asked.

"The one I used for one of Mario's kart tournaments!" Luigi yelled.

"Oh that one. Yeah, I used it for parts to make upgrades to the pixelator system." E. Gadd answered.

The trio continued to run away from the hunting shadows and were barely out running them. Just as a shadow lunged at Luigi, it was greeted by a Bullet Bill.

Mario and Luigi both looked up to see a smiling Bowser atop the airship.

Bowser's airship was lowered and two sets of ladders were hung down for the group.

"I see this makes it twice I've saved you Mario and Green 'Stache." Bowser said.

"Just make-a sure that-" the plumber was interrupted as the ship violently shook. Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Hammer Bros all had begun the assault of trying to throw off the climbing shadows with moderate success.

"GET THIS AIRSHIP MOVING STAT!" Bowser yelled.

Mario and Luigi both looked to the side of the ship and noticed the swift movements of the shadows. Fearing they would quickly be consumed by them. The two brought out Fire Flowers.

The plumbers crushed the flower into the palm of their hands creating a mystical energy that surged within the brothers. Now with the power of fire, the plumbers bombarded the shadows with continuous fire balls.

After the airship had finally begun to lift into the sky, the shadows quickly fell off, plummeting to the ground. Bowser ordered a quick search for any shadows that had possibly managed to infiltrate the airship. None were found.

"Alright plumber, show me the star." Bowser commanded.

"I don't-a have it." Mario replied.

"THEN WHO DOES?!" Bowser barked back.

"I believe that would be me, Mr. Giant Turtle." answered an old professor.

"And who are you old timer?" Bowser asked.

"My name is Professor Elvin Gadd, expert on studies of the paranormal and master inventor!" E. Gadd triumphantly said.

"Ok Elvis, show me the star."

E. Gadd reached into his lab coat and pulled out the Emerald Crystal Star and handed it to Bowser.

"GET THIS WITH THE OTHER STAR!" Bowser yelled.

"Now, on to business. Where's the third star." Bowser asked.

Mario scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uhh... I don't-a know. Hehe..."

Bowser's face grew red with rage.

"Then find out where it is!" He yelled, before storming into his command room.

"I wonder what blew his bubble." said a yellow clad princess.

"Daisy!" Luigi exclaimed.

" 'sup." Daisy replied.

"Nice to see you both made it. The princesses were worried sick." Stated Toadsworth.

"Make that 'princess'. I knew you two were coming back. Peachy on the other hand worried her poor soul to the point she fell asleep." Daisy cut in.

"I'm-a going to go check on her then." Mario said, before bolting away.

Daisy yawned. "It's getting late. I'll go get some beauty sleep."

"As will I" Toadsworth said.

"Same-a here." Luigi said.

The entire ship was sound asleep with only a few soldiers taking their nightly shift. All were sleeping peacefully except a certain tall plumber.

"MARIO! MARIO!" Luigi called.

The plumber had found himself back at he and his brother's house. To his dream self, the entire shadow incident was just a nightmare.

"Mario! Where are-a you?" Luigi called again. Just as he made up his mind to check his brother's room, he heard a bang on the front door.

"Who-a is it?" Luigi asked.

More banging was the only response.

"Fine, quit-a banging." Luigi yelled.

Luigi walked up to the door and quickly opened it, only to be tackled by a man in black and green clothes.

"You again!" Luigi said.

"Indeed it is." The man stated before getting off of Luigi and sitting down on a nearby chair.

"What do you want?" Luigi angrily asked.

"To give you a warning." The man stated.

"And that is?"

"You won't win, at least, you won't win without someone you care about being sacrificed." The man said.

"And what makes you think anything you say will make me believe you." Luigi replied.

"I don't. And that is exactly what I want you to think. So until we meet again, have at you." The man snapped his fingers and Luigi's eyes flung open.

Luigi was standing on the top deck of the ship, with a telescope mounted to the fence protecting people from falling.

Behind him, Koopa Troopas and Para Troopas were playing a game of Go Cheep Cheap.

"Do you have any Bomb-ombs?" One asked.

"Nope, go cheep cheap." Another replied.

Luigi looked back at the wide open expanse of the work below him. Deciding he wanted to inspect further, Luigi walked to the telescope and inspected the ground.

As he looked he noticed a figure on the ground. The person was clearly a woman, garbed in a light blue dress. The person was moving before collapsing to the ground. Panicking, Luigi ran to the group of Para Troopas.

"Someone is on the ground!" Luigi yelled.

"So? Incase you haven't noticed, we are in a really heated session of Go Cheep Cheap." One Para Troopa replied.

"That's a lie Tom and you know it. We've been here for hours and so far, Jim and George have already fallen asleep." One Koopa Troopa said.

"Well-um-but"

"THERE IS SOMEONE ON YHE GROUND THAT NEEDS OUR HELP!" Luigi yelled at the group.

"Yikes! Fine, we'll go help this person. Jerry, you're helping." The Para Troopa said.

The two flew from their chairs and down to the ground. After about a ten minute wait, the came back up dropping the woman on the wooden deck.

"What took-a you guys so long?" Luigi asked.

"Looks can be deceiving. Even though this girl looks light, she was pretty heavy for us to fly up here. You owe us big time Green 'Stache." One Para Troopa said.

"Will this-a do?" Luigi said, pulling out two bags of gold coins.

The two Para Troopas quickly took their respective bag and flew away speeding while chanting "We're rich!".

Luigi looked back to the ground to inspect the woman he called up for. The woman had pale blonde hair that was in the shape of a hair bang and wore a light blue dress. Luigi immediately recognized this person as the same person who helped Mario in space and during the Sprixie Kingdom incident.

Her name was Rosalina.


End file.
